User blog:Porfirio 739/Kamen Rider characters with similarities to other heroes: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Souji Tendou (天道 総司 Tendō Sōji), formerly known as Souji Kusakabe (日下部 総司 Kusakabe Sōji) is Kamen Rider Kabuto (仮面ライダーカブト Kamen Raidā Kabuto, Masked Rider Kabuto), the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Personality He is the Kabuto Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Heavenly path, rules over all" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything"). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother said this" (お母ちゃんが言っていた Obaachan ga itteita). He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Jyuka, loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in Kagami's co-worker, Hiyori. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou comes off as rude, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. This was the primary reason for why he had no friends in the first place. However, this unlikable personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. His feelings for his two sisters are among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Hiyori is also Souji's little sister. This is sometimes shown humorously such as when Juka stated that she had someone she liked. However, deep down, Tendou actually cares for other people and helps them when in need. He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Tendou acts quite mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. While this may seem slightly cruel, this is pretty justifiable as the Worms killed numerous people including Tendou's parents. He does however seem to make an exception if he feels it`s right as he spared Hiyori's life. He also hesitated at killing Tsurugi until being convinced by him, showing that Tendou doesn't kill Worms out of malicious reasons as well as further showing how much he can actually care for others close to him. This does however, show that he can make hard and seemingly cruel decisions when he feels the need to. This side of Tendou is somewhat questionable for a Main Rider as he once tried to kill Kagami when he found out Hiyori's identity as a worm before being convinced not to. Gallery Optimus Prime comicbook render.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers series) Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Abraham Lincoln (Real-Life History) Jesus Christ.jpg|Jesus Christ (New Testament Bible) Guyver1.gif|Sho Fukamachi/Guyver (Guyver series) Shesshomaru.jpg|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha series) Byakuya Kuchiki.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach series) Itachi Uchiha.jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto series) Sasuke Part 1.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto series) Koji.jpg|Koji Minamoto (Digimon series) Kouichi Kimura.jpg|Kouchi Kimura (Digimon series) Elliot picture (2).jpg|Elliot Baldwin Woodman (Date A Live series) Shotarokaneda6.jpg|Shotaro Kaneda (Akira series) Category:Blog posts Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe